


« You cut your hair ? »

by hwanyoungmae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/F, First Love, High School, One Shot, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanyoungmae/pseuds/hwanyoungmae
Summary: The last year of High School starts, but it’s the beginning for something else.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	« You cut your hair ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first non-fanfiction and AO3 work,  
> the characters are of my very own imagination (and first time writing F/F story), but the mastermind behind this plot is @insprtbellchany on twitter!  
> Hope you enjoy it at least. (it's long, but only one part!)
> 
> I would like to dedicate this work to one of my twitter mutuals @JaeSeongDerulo  
> 

Eli stepped out of her father’s car, throwing her bag over her shoulder and waved at him as he left the parking lot. First day of school started today, and she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She looked around in hope to find a particular face: Everyone was here, every student of the Frank High School but that one special person.

Upset, she walked closer to the gates and leaned against the wall waiting. To avoid doing eye contacts again with people she started to play with her phone. As time passed by, only few minutes, but they felt like hours to Eli, more students arrived, and therefore more screams of friends reuniting, just more loud voices startling her from time to time.

But there was one voice among this hubbub of joy that caught Eli's attention. She rose her head at the speed of light and looked around in hope to see the owner of the sweet voice. It was not on the right, not on the left either, but right in front of her. There she was, talking with her friends. Nikki! An almost six feet tall girl Eli has had a crush on since middle school but never dared to ask her out. They have been in the same schools since kindergarten, always have known each other but never actually befriended each other; it just felt like they didn't need to, they were friends and knew a lot about the other without even asking, it was… natural. But even with that, Eli never dared to ask Nikki out, maybe she was just… too shy, and maybe a bit too nervous about what Nikki would think of her; not as a friend but as something more than just that. The ginger shorthaired girl w-

Shorthaired? Nikki never had short hair? It used to be so long, down to her hips before the holidays, now it didn't even reach her shoulders.

Eli was appalled. It was the first time in years the girl had cut her hair, little did she ever cut them so short. It was shocking, Eli was shocked but in the most genuine way possible: she always thought Nikki couldn't be more beautiful, but… but there she was outstanding anybody else.

Eli started to walk slowly, almost not aware herself that she was moving forward, she was in some sort of daze and her eyes were glued to Nikki, checking her out with adoration like she never did before. Nikki was simply dressed for a first day of school, pink stripes shirt and dark overalls with a few art gallery pins on the left part of her chest and old violet vans at her feet with short white socks, but you could still see the little homemade dolphin detail on top of the socks. No makeup, just as Eli knows the tall girl is allergic to some products and avoids using any of them just in case, so no makeup for Nikki, but definitely some glitter stickers in the corner of her eyes, shaped as stars. This was the usual school and daily life look on Nikki, and she always looked so beautiful in it to Eli's eyes, but the short hair just made it...wow. It made a huge change in Nikki's soft appearance, it added a little touch of charisma to which Eli was definitely not left indifferent.

The few steps felt so long but Eli finally reached the little group of friends, completely hypnotized she rose a hand to touch the ginger hair. It felt soft and gentle, just like she had ever imagined, so much pleasant she couldn't help but keep running her fingers through the hair.

Nikki was talking to her close friends; they last saw each others a few days ago, but in the meantime time she had done something crazy and didn't waste any time to talk about the whole thought process behind it.

On Monday, two days ago, her mother sent her to pick up her brother at the salon, and there while she was waiting looking through the hair magazines she had a thought. This year is the last year of high school and an important one, she wondered about doing something new and as if on cue, she opened the page of the Women's Short Hair category. Her first thoughts weren't about herself though, but about Eli, the dark skinned girl Nikki had started to crush on in the beginning of High School. Eli always had some sort of short hair, it at least did appear like they were short, and Nikki wondered what it would look like if she had short hair as well? Would Eli like it?

First days in high school were a bit rough to Nikki, and at that time she had found some comfort in Eli; she appeared confident into Nikki's eyes and through Eli's self-confidence, Nikki found her own. Without really knowing it, Eli helped Nikki feel much better, of course, she had her friends, but it was just different with Eli. Nikki wanted to be like her, and maybe having short hair too could do something?

Her friends laughed at how cute she was, the short hair definitely looked good on her and the three of them agreed on the fact Eli would think so as well. Those words suddenly painted Nikki's cheeks in red, which made her friends laugh again, and she covered her face with her hands.

She was about to whine at them to stop, but they already did when a hand started to touch Nikki's hair. Surprised by the sudden contact she turned around in a little jump.

«You cut your hair!» Eli breathed out softly, and as Nikki felt her cheeks get even more red she looked away quickly. All of a sudden, Eli realized what she did and stepped back, a bit embarrassed and shy to be so close to Nikki. «Oh...um… Sorry.» Nikki's eyes widened «Oh… oh no, it's okay!» She could hear her friends giggling in the back. «The short hair… it suits you well Nikki.» The atmosphere between the two felt… awkwardly cute as hell, Nikki was going red like strawberries and Eli fall shy as well but had the chance of it not being shown on her cheeks.

Eli was about to speak again, but as if on cue the gates opened. «Um… Well… S-See you around then?» Nikki nodded feeling her heart bump like crazy in her chest as Eli stepped back and away. Both turned around at the same time, and sighed.

Nikki's friends were looking at her with poker faces, and she felt confused. «Go talk to her more!» One said his hand pointing at Eli's back walking away, «Yeah! It's obvious she likes you too!» His girlfriend added, and Nikki looked away and was about to reply with something but the third friend put his hand onto her mouth to shush her; «No Buts! My dude. You didn't cut your freaking long and beautiful hair after thinking about her just to let go your chance like this, especially now that we know she definitely likes you. You're gay for each other so gay for it!» It was obvious he was proud of his pun, while the couple looked at him with a deadpan expression.

Nikki didn't move, which annoyed her friends «Oh C’mon let's go! We have to go anyway!»

The group of friends walked in the schoolyard towards the little scene onto which several professors were waiting for their class listing. Throughout the whole thing, Nikki and her friends looked for Eli, but couldn't see her til her name was announced; she was in the same class as their single friend, while the couple and Nikki were together.

The first two classes passed by shortly and the school bell finally rang for the first break. Eli quitted her class walking towards the stairs to go into the schoolyard, literally dragging her feet as she still felt embarrassed: earlier, she ran away like a coward and internally face palmed herself for just telling Nikki that the short hair suited her. No, for fuck’s sake it was more than that, and she had thought about it the whole two hours of class, blaming and shaming herself for being so stupid.

At the same time but in the next part of the building, Nikki and her friends stepped out of their class as well. “Go talk to her now and invite her to have lunch with you!” Having lunch with Eli? The thought itself made Nikki blush “What if she says no?” Her friends rolled up their eyes “She won’t! Oh here’s Max, he probs knows where she headed to!” her friend said as indeed the fourth member of their group ran to them. “Yes I know, she’s in the schoolyard for now, let’s go go!” And with just that he grabbed Nikki’s arm.  
Eli was playing with her phone when a shadow peeked out at her feet, she rose her head and saw Nikki. The shorthaired girl waved shyly, and upon the realisation Eli quickly stood up (as if panicked) “Nikki! Hey!” she fainted a smile. “Hi, Eli. Um… I- I wanted to.. to say-” Eli sighed suddenly and Nikki felt bad thinking she was annoying her, but no, it wasn't that “Nikki, you look beautiful! And you always did, but you’re just… Even more prettier with this new look.”

Silence.

They were just looking at each other without saying a word; Nikki shocked and Eli relieved.

“Thank you.” Nikki finally succeeded to say “Thank you so much Eli, it… it means a lot to me… I’m glad you like it, I was worried you wouldn’t.” Eli shook her head “You bet I do!”

Nikki looked up and sighed out of relief and looked at Eli again. She too looked very good, as always her whole fit was simple; denim shorts that stopped right before her knees, a red light short-sleeved shirt and black ankle boots, and it might not be too noticeable, but she wore white socks too. If Nikki had pins on her chest, for Eli it was bracelets on her left arm, she had quite of few of them and the tall girl just knew she liked to organize them by their materials. Eli never wore makeup, she has naturally beautiful eyes with curled up lashes that would make any brand beg for her to buy their products. Her hair was free from any hairband, letting them fall onto her shoulders with all the curls and natural frizz of some lock. Eli didn’t change anything during the summer break, she was just as stunning as always.

“You’re just as gorgeous, Eli.”

“Thank you Nikki.”

The atmosphere was still a bit awkward, and they knew it, but both of them were smiling like dorks.

At some point, they couldn’t help it anymore and both cracked up in small laughs. Their heart felt lighter, and Nikki took her chance.

“Eli… Would you date me? And have lunch with me later? Just… You and I.”

“Of course I’d date you, Nikki! And yes, I would love that.”

The bell for the end of the break rang and both girls giggled at its good timing.

“See you later then?” Eli asked waving at Nikki and walking away to go to class. See you!” Nikki breathed out, her heart finally calming down after riding a rollercoaster while she was talking to Eli.

“I did it! I fcking did it!”


End file.
